


A Lesson That Should Have Been Taught

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: A Supernatural Family [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Discussion of Abortion, Family Drama, Fear, Feelings, Innocent Jack, M/M, Sadness, Teen Pregnancy, Worried Winchesters, happiness, miscommunications
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: When Dean decided that he's going to tell the Claire, Ben, Emma and Jack about what sex is they decide that it's meaningless and nothing is shared in the meeting. But maybe if Dean had explained how it worked everything could have been prevented.





	A Lesson That Should Have Been Taught

Dean knew that as soon as he figured out what was going on it had been his fault. All because it was awkward, he felt so stupid. 

-:-

“Claire you know how to use a condom right?” Dean gathered all the children in the bunker library to have the “sex talk” 

Claire rolled her eyes, “yes I know how to use a condom. First off, I’m on the pill and second I only do that because of my periods, dad I’m with Kaia. We can’t knock each other up.” 

Dean sighed, “you could get an STD or AIDS or HIV something horrible and incurable Claire, you have to use protection.” Claire nodded along, just wanting to get this whole thing over with.

Ben put the condom on the banana with ease and stared at his dad stupidly. “Really? I’ve had sex before, course I know how to use a condom. Does Maggie look pregnant to you?” 

Dean sat down in one of the chairs and rubbed his forehead with his hand. “I just wanted to cover everything no matter how weird this is.”

Emma groaned, “dad we all know how to have safe sex. Right?” 

Jack frowned, “well I-” 

Emma interrupted him, “see we’re good. Now can we skip this?” 

Dean grit his teeth but he hated all this as much as everyone else. Stupid Cas and his stupid coin toss. Stupid Sam for saying he had to do it since they were his kids. “Whatever, go have fun.” 

Emma and Ben shot out of the room as if it was on fire, Claire gradually got out of her chair and walked out like a normal person and Jack unsurly got up and started to walk out of the room. 

Dean eyed him suspiciously, “you good Jack?” The young boy looked surprised and nodded, “I am fine.” He gave a small smile. 

Dean nodded and relaxed back into his chair, he was so happy his life was back to somewhat normal. He had Cas and his brother and their mother, all together. He knew that it was hectic at times, like when Ben contacted him saying that his mom's memory was going haywire and he wanted to know if while she was in treatment he could stay with Dean. 

Dean of course said yes, asking the rest of the bunch after the fact. Luckily Claire who would stay over every weekend didn’t mind too much, she still got her room and was allowed to do everything like normal so in her words “I don’t give a fuck” and they welcomed Ben with open arms.  
About a year after that on a hunt Dean had found his daughter, she was half alive and on the brink of death and she couldn’t remember what happened and why she was even alive, but with some arguing they still brought her home. 

Claire was a bit iffy with that, she glared at her often and would sneer when she talked. They lightened up over the years with each other, but would never really be close. 

Then there was Jack who after a while fit right into their family. Followed by Mary who freaked out about basically everything. She was right with Jack about having to learn about technology so they really helped each other. 

Things had been great and then just like that he found Jack puking in one of the bathrooms. Dean was immediately concerned, because since when did Nephilim puke. “Jack are you okay?”

The teen spit into the toilet and flushed, wiping his mouth on his coat sleeve. “I believe so, I remembered that sometimes humans would feel sick and they would vomit into the toilet so when I felt sick I did that.” 

Dean looked from the toilet to Jack, the frown never leaving his face. “Do you know why you’re vomiting?” 

Jack shrugged, “not really...but I’m sure I’ll figure it out.” Dean nodded but knew he’d keep an eye on the kid after that. Well turns out it wasn’t just a one time thing and Dean repeatedly found Jack hunched over the toilet bowl.

“Jack something’s wrong, you’re going to come with me and we’re going to tell Sam and Cas what’s up to see if they can help.” Jack did nothing but nod his head.

When Dean explained to them what was happening to Jack they were both stumped. “I’ve got nothing.” Sam shrugged in confusion. Cas looked confused as well, not really knowing how to help his son.

Mary came back with Ben and Emma in tow, Claire way after them. She noticed the mood in the room and quickly made her way down the steps. “What’s wrong?” She looked at all of their faces to get any information. 

“We’re trying to find out what’s wrong with Jack.” Sam explained to her. Mary nodded, putting her purse down as she pulled up a chair. “Let me help, maybe I can come up with something.” 

Dean sighed, "well if you can come up with a reason to why I find him constantly puking then we’d love to hear.”

Emma’s eyebrows creased, “eat something bad?” Jack shrugged, “no...I eat the same things everyday. Same as everyone else.” 

Ben shook his head, “no clue, I mean, you can’t get sick, you haven’t eaten anything weird so I give up.”

Sam scratched his head, “what if he did caught a sickness. Something that only happens to Nephilim?” 

Cas crossed his arms, “I don’t think so... I mean it’s possible but highly unlikely.” 

Mary looked at the boys nervously, “I’m gonna run to the store I forgot something I wanted to grab while I was there earlier.” 

Dean groaned, “don’t take too long.” 

She grabbed her purse and was already half up the stairs, “I won’t!” She called back as the bunker door slammed behind her.

She got into her car and drove to the nearest Gas’N’Sip she could find. When she got in she looked down the aisle till she came upon what she was looking for. When she paid for it the cashier wished her luck and handed her back the box.

She of course bought some other items so Dean wouldn’t question her when she went to the store to get something. She pulled up by the door and went down the steps to open the door, the gang was right where they were before.

Sam groaned, “I give up...we’ll figure this out later. I’m starving.” He ruffled through the bags the kids had brought in. He looked up when he noticed Mary coming down the steps. “Mom did you get anything that would go well with salad?” She pulled out a bag of lettuce and tossed it to Sam. 

Dean didn’t want to abandon the topic but he stomach growled and he assumed his position in the kitchen to begin cooking. 

Everyone sat at the table and enjoyed Dean’s burgers, even Cas decided he would try them again. Even though they would forever taste like molecules. 

Mary kept bouncing her leg, not being able to keep still knowing that there’s a slim, molecule, tiny, barely there chance that she could be right. 

She was anxious all throughout dinner and tried to hide it when everyone went to bed. She knew she had to be careful, Sam and Dean slept lightly, Cas didn’t sleep at all but would lay down in Dean’s room with him. Claire would probably be up texting her friends and Ben and Emma would most likely be asleep. 

Mary crept down the hall, box in hand. She came to Jack’s room and found him asleep to a Star Wars movie. She slowly opened the door and tip toed inside. 

She went over to Jack and lightly shook him. “Jack? Jack...wake up.” He opened his eyes and looked around confused. “Mary...what’s wrong?”

“I think I might know what your problem is. Here.” She handed him the box, he stared confused at it. “What’s a pregnancy test?” He looked back up at her. 

“Just follow the directions on the back and i’ll tell you after. You best do that in the bathroom.” Jack nodded and pulled off the covers, slowly walking out of the room and across the hall to go into the bathroom. 

He returned forty minutes later, still confused. “I don’t know what this is...but I followed what it told me to. I think I heard Dean mention what this was once, pregnant? I think...what does that mean?”

Mary took the test from his hand and looked at the sign on the screen. +

She quickly grabbed the box from Jack’s other hand, turning it over to see what the signs meant. - is not pregnant and + is...

“Pregnant…” She whispered out.

Jack’s eyebrows furrowed and he sat down on the bed. “Mary why do you keep using that word? What does it mean?” 

She took a big gulp, “Jack have you ever been with someone?” She looked at him panicked, Jack on the other hand didn’t understand. “Of course, I’m with you right now.”

Mary shook her head, “no um...do you know what sex is?” Jack shook his head. “You um...you know how you have a penis?” Jack slowly nodded. “Has someone else’s...penis been inside you?” Jack frowned but then his face morphed into a smile. “Yes.” 

Mary’s eyes grew sad, “Jack do you know who it was?” Jack nodded happily, “yes he’s my boyfriend. He told me all about that, how that since we liked each other we were boyfriends. He asked if I ever wanted to have that thing you mentioned and I said I’d like to try. So he showed me. I liked it.” 

Mary’s heart was beating out of her chest and she was trying to think of how to break the news to Jack.

“You see Jack...there’s something I have to explain. When a boy and a girl, a boy and a boy, or a girl and a girl like each other...sometimes they want to have sex. For two girls doing it, they don’t have penises and they do it differently so we won’t focus on that. But for a boy and a girl and a boy and a boy you have to use a condom. At all times. Because girls can get pregnant and some boys called carriers can get pregnant.” Jack nodded slowly, “so what does ‘pregnant’ mean?”

Mary hesitated but knew she had to tell him. “Do you know what a baby is?” Jack nodded, “yes they are small humans.” He smiled at how well he was understanding. Mary swallowed trying to get her mouth and throat wet enough to speak. “Well in order to have a baby, you have to have sex. Then the sperm from the boy will go into the receiver, and together with the eggs the recipient has will make a baby...do you get that?” 

Jack nodded, “I think so…” Mary sighed heavily, “okay so what I’m trying to say is when you and your boyfriend has sex you conceived a baby.” 

Jack frowned, “where...where’s the baby?” 

Mary pulled on his arm and brought him to sit next to her. “Right here.” She put a hand on his stomach. Jack’s eyes grew wide, “like- like with my mother? How she carried me?” 

Mary nodded, “like that.” Jack bit his lip nervously, “am I going to die too?” Mary didn’t really think of that… “Jack to be honest I don’t think so. Your mother was a human carrying an Archangels baby. You’re a Nephilim carrying a humans baby. He is human right, the father?” 

Jack nodded, “yes he’s human.” Mary nodded because what else was there to say. “I don’t really know what your baby will turn out like or how it will be. I don’t even think Nephilim children have a name. But we’ll figure it all out together...okay?”

Jack nodded, his head looking down as he experimentally touched his stomach. “Do you need me to stay…?” Jack looked up at her, his eyes worried and sad. “Could you?” Mary smiled and nodded, “of course Jack.” 

She pulled the covers back and slid under with Jack. Not even a minute later Jack was clinging to her. “I’m scared...what if something happens. I don’t even know the first thing about children.” Mary shhed him and ran her hand through his hair. “It’s okay darling.” 

Jack felt a tear slide down his cheek and he let out a sob. “Are we going to tell dad and father?” He whispered. Mary sighed, “we’re going to have too...I’m so sorry Jack…”


End file.
